barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Songs (video)
' '''''Barney Songs is a Barney Clip Show that was released on November 7, 1995. It features clips from Season 3 episodes. Plot Join Barney as he leads the viewers into fun songs from Season 3 episodes. Cast New Content Cast= *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) |-| Series Cast= * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) * Shawn (John David Bennett, ll) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Juan (Michael Krost) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Kenneth (Nathan Regan) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Songs VHS= # Barney Theme Song # Look Through the Window (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") # Growing (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") # Alphabet Soup! (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") # Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") # Indoor-Outdoor Voices (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") # Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: "If the Shoe Fits...") # Who Took the Cookies? (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") # Make the Bread (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") # Pumpernickel (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") # The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") # I Like Autumn (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") # Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") # Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing!") # The Raindrop Song (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") # Scary Stories (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") # A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") # Have a Snack! (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") # Jungle Adventure (Safari Version) (Scene Taken from: "Camera Safari") # Here, Kitty Kitty (Scene Taken from: "Camera Safari") # The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") # Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing!") # Little Red Caboose (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") # The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") # Car Radio Medley: The Wheels on the Car/I Love the Mountains/Mister Sun/Riding in the Car (Scene Taken from: "Are We There Yet?") # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") # I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") |-| DVD= # Barney Theme Song # Growing (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") # Alphabet Soup! (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") # Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") # Indoor-Outdoor Voices (Scene Taken from: "Room for Everyone") # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") # Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: "If the Shoe Fits...") # Make the Bread (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") # Pumpernickel (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") # The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") # I Like Autumn (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") # Please and Thank You (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") # Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing!") # The Raindrop Song (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") # Scary Stories (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") # A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") # Have a Snack! (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") # Jungle Adventure (Safari Version) (Scene Taken from: "Camera Safari") # Here, Kitty Kitty (Scene Taken from: "Camera Safari") # The Marching Song (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?") # Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea) (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing!") # The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") # Car Radio Medley: The Wheels on the Car/I Love the Mountains/Mister Sun/Riding in the Car (Scene Taken from: "Are We There Yet?") # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") # I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") Gallery Releases Gsfasd.jpg|Original Release (1995) Thetsa.jpg|Re-Release/DVD Release (2006) 518RYB1EREL__SL500_AA300_.jpg|Original UK Release (1996) Stills Growing2.jpg Alphabetsoupsong.jpg Iftheshoefits.jpg AnyWayYouSliceIt.jpg Makethebread.jpg Pumpernickel1.jpg Shawnandthebeanstalk.jpg Itsrainingitspouring.jpg Camerasafari.jpg Herekittykittysong.jpg Arewethereyet.png ILoveYou2.jpg Barney who's who on the choo choo.jpg Tara.jpg Sequels A sequel titled, ''More Barney Songs'' was released on December 28, 1999. Another sequel titled, ''Barney Songs From the Park'' was released on January 7, 2003. Trivia *This video marked: **The current Barney Home Video logo is used. **The first time where the Barney Theme Song is re-edited for a home video. **The first video to have Joe Phillips as a musical director. **The third time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen finishing the song, "And the Green Grass Grows All Around" while he's going up the tree house. **Another time where Barney doesn't turn to a plush at the end. Instead, he is seen leaving the treehouse. *After this, Jim Rowley took a hiatus from directing episodes/home videos, until the Season 5 episode "Circle of Friends". *Barney is the only cast member to appear in the new content of this video. *When this video was released on DVD, it was closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:1995